Una promesa
by Anialandia
Summary: Harry tiene que irse, tiene que cumplir su destino!
1. Default Chapter

**Otra de mis historias espero que les guste!!! Harry potter no me pertenece sino a J.K. R****owling bueno aqui va mi historia!**

**U****na Promesa.**

- Cap. 1: Alejándote -

Caminaban por el lago observando el maravilloso espectáculo que les entregaba el jardín de Hogwarts.

Hermione caminaba tomada del brazo de Harry estaba contenta llevaban unas semanas saliendo y estos paseos nocturnos eran comunes. Por otro lado Harry solo podía admirar el rostro de su amada, pero el no sonreía.

Caminaron unos metros mas hasta llegar al lugar donde hace unas semanas se habían confesado su amor.

Hermione tenemos que hablar.- dijo Harry su voz se sentía seca y cortante.

Claro de que se trata.- dijo Hermione se empezaba a preocupar el no se comportaba normalmente.

Terminamos… esta relación no da para mas yo… Yo no te amo y nunca te ame

Es mejor que olvides que alguna ves tuvimos algo.- se dio media vuelta. Pero la voz de Hermione le interrumpió

Mentira!!.- grito Hermione, no quería creerle.

Di lo que quieras yo tengo que irme.- empezó a caminar hacia Hogwarts.

Que sucederá ahora conmigo dime Harry… dime!.- reclamo Hermione

No puedes hacerme esto Harry Potter te odio! Te odio!!.- grito Hermione cayendo al suelo.

Hermione no podía evitar llorar las palabras de Harry le habían dañado mucho. Ella había creído en él y esta era su recompensa.

------------------

Harry caminaba hacia Hogwarts su mirada estaba perdida hacia unos minutos había dejado de escuchar la voz de Hermione y ver sus ojos que demostraban traición. Le dolía hasta el alma el haberla tratado así.

Ya no aguanto mas la angustia. Callo de rodillas al suelo, llorando, no podía aguantar su dolor. Golpeo el suelo con los puños esa era la única manera de mantenerla a salvo, el ya no podría cuidarla.

Una sombra apareció a su lado y le hablo:

Harry! Levántate ya es hora.- dijo. Harry levanto la vista y lo observo mientras se colocaba de pie.

Realmente debo irme… yo no… no quiero perderla.- tartamudeo Harry.

Sabes que es peligroso involucrarla.- dijo.

Harry solo agacho la cabeza y empezó a caminar.

Quiero que regreses aquí a la hora de dormir con tu varita y todo lo que necesites.- dijo

Aquí estaré Sirius….- dijo Harry.

-Fin del Cap.-

**Espero que les guste no creo que tenga mas de tres a cuatro capitulos! bueno chao!!!Dejen review**


	2. La verdad

Holas segundo capitulo arriba ahora sabremos que es lo que sucede! Gracias

Flydown: A la primera pregunta no nose lo lleva al otro mundo vana luchar contra voldemort, segundo no, sirius no esta muerto bueno todabia no.

Solo un review! dios me deprimo

Pero aun que solo sea uno seguire escribiendo!!! Ahhh!!! Y no me olvido que alguien me acuso de copiar un fics pero les digo lo volvere a subir WuajajAJajajAJAjaJAjaJajaJjAJJAJAja!

Siguan con el fics! nn

-Cap. 2: La verdad -

Dejo a Sirius en el jardín. Ahora solo le quedaba recoger sus cosas.

--------------

Levanto la vista de sus piernas llevaba mucho tiempo llorando, se levanto tambaleante sentía que sus piernas no resistirían su peso. Las palabras de Harry todavía rebotaban en su cabeza.

Camino hacia Hogwarts, al acercarse a la entrada del castillo vio a Los Gemelos, Ron, Seamus, Colín, Oliver, Neville, Ginny, Parvatti, Lavender, Samantha. Todos ellos tenían el rostro triste y al verla bajaron la mirada al suelo. Ron se acerco a ella indeciso…

Hermione… Harry….- no sabia como empezar.

….- ella no dijo nada hasta que a lo lejos observo a Sirius.

Que hace él aquí?.- pregunto Hermione.

Él… él vino por Harry.- termino Ron.

Al oírlo se le encogió el corazón a Hermione. Y empezó a avanzar hacía el castillo al principio caminando pero después corriendo. Ahora entendía todo pero tenia que hablar con él.

----------------

Sirius al verla no se sorprendió pero le llamo la atención algo no se dirigía a él sino a…

Harry!.- grito Hermione al verlo salir de la torre con una maleta.

Él al verla soltó la maleta para recibirla. No pudo resistirdo la amaba y le dolía dejarla.

La abrazo contra su pecho aprisionándola. Hermione se dejo envolver, sabia que podría ser su ultimo abrazo. La ultima vez que lo sentiría rodeándola con sus brazos transportándola a otro mundo.

Después de unos minutos la alejo lentamente como si estuviera arrancando una parte de su alma.

Por favor….- suplico él, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos.

Hermione sin que Harry pudiera evitarlo lo beso apasionadamente. Él correspondió de inmediato introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Hermione acepto su avance sin ninguna objeción.

Se olvidaron de todo y todos. Hasta que Hermione separo sus rostro diciendo…

Adiós….- iba a salir corriendo. Cuando Harry la toma por el brazo atrayéndola hacia él.

Perdóname….- susurro en su iodo Harry.

Solo si prometes regresar a mi lado.- dijo Hermione.

Yo no se si pueda prometer eso.- dijo Harry.

Por favor hazlo.- suplico ella.

Lo prometo Hermione… lo prometo!.- dijo mientras la volvía a besar tiernamente.

Pero fueron interrumpidos…

Harry tenemos que irnos.- dijo Sirius

Lo se… Hermione…yo….- no sabia que decir.

Te estaré esperando Harry no importa cuanto tardes.- dijo Hermione secándose unas lagrimas.

Harry quería abrazarla y no separase nunca de ella. Cuando otras voces lo distrajeron…

No pensaras irte sin despedirte de nosotros.- Decía Ron mientras lo abrazaba.

Claro que no.- respondió Harry.

Todos te queremos mucho.- dijeron.

Los extrañare.- decía Harry mientras lloraba.

Se alejo de ellos lentamente observando el rostro de cada uno de ellos y ellas nunca los olvidaría. Cuando una luz blanca lo envolvió junto a Sirius y desaparecieron.

- Fin del Cap. -

uff! No puedo creer se fue? Que sucedera ? Solo yo lo que sucedera? Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! y Anita dejame un review sipes o sino la proxima ves que me llames no te contesto la lees pero no dejas review mala amiga dijiste k te gustaba! ¬¬


End file.
